Secret Bodyguard
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Secret bodyguard hanya untuk Sasuke / A SasuIno fanfiction for Niaelfazen Anggraeni semoga bisa gak insomnia lagi. RnR please? 2 chapter updates!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Bodyguard

.

.

A SasuIno fanfiction

.

.

All characters belonged Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warn: OOC, AU, typo, alur ngilur ngadul (?) dan masih banyak lagi

.

Dedicated for Niaelfanze Anggraeni

En(d)joy this fic, minna.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke akui jantung yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang kini justru berhenti dari detakannya. Mata _onyx_ itu sedikit menyipit ke depan dan merasa was-was pada gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu.

"Aku mencari suasana berbeda saja." Gadis itu tersenyum misterius di belakang Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman dengan sebuah botol air mineral di tangannya. "Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu, Sasuke melemparkan botol dari tangannya ke belakang. Namun sayang, gadis yang seharusnya menjadi sasaran botol itu berhasil menghindar.

"Maksudmu apa! Dan siapa kau!" bentak Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Ino―gadis tadi―tersenyum misterius sama seperti tadi. Ia menarik tangannya ke belakang menggenggam sesuatu lalu menarik benda tersebut ke atas. Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat cahaya lampu taman yang terpantulkan ke arahnya.

Itu sebuah katana...

"Lalu..." Sasuke mencoba bernapas normal dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin. "Apa maksudmu dengan katana yang ada di tanganmu itu?"

Tatapan _Aquamarine_ Ino bergerak menelusuri mata pedang katana yang sudah ia poles tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ino bisa bercermin dari mata pedang katana tersebut.

"Menurutmu?" Ino balik bertanya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "jangan berbalik tanya padaku." Ino tertawa santai lalu menghadapkan ujung katananya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau takut dengan ku? Kenapa kau harus takut? Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu?"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku dalam spesifik cinta, tapi kau menyukaiku dalam spesifik membunuh!" Sasuke mulai tak habis pikir dengan gadis yang ada di depannya. Tanpa diduga, Ino sudah melangkah mendekati dirinya.

Sasuke terpaksa memundurkan diri agar bisa menjauh dari gadis psikopat di depannya. Ino masih menampilkan senyum manis namun misteriusnya itu hingga langkahnya berhenti disaat ujung katananya sudah mengenai kulit putih pucat leher Sasuke. Sasuke merutuki karena ia justru malah mundur ke arah jalan buntu.

Ino menurunkan senyum dan menggantinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengomentari sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui sejauh mungkin?"

Napas Sasuke tercekat kala ujung mata pedang katana Ino menggores vertikal leher tersebut. Tidak terlalu dalam, namun Sasuke masih bisa merasakan sakit dan darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

"Bersiaplah, Uchiha."

**BRAKK!**

Benturan keras terdengar dari bak sampah di dekat mereka. Siluet hitam yang begitu cepat bergerak mendekati mereka berdua. Ino menggerakan tangannya yang memegang katana ke samping hingga badan yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke itu memutar dua ratus derajat.

**ZLEB!**

"Ah..."

Cipratan darah merah yang tak terlalu banyak mengenai wajah Sasuke. Kini, lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu tidak dapat menahan ekspresinya lagi. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia saksikan malam Minggu terakhir ia liburan musim panas. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat luwes dalam memainkan pedang di tangannya, menggoreskan dalam mata pedang di setiap kulit tubuh siluet hitam yang tadi ia lihat. Sungguh, Ino bukanlah gadis yang biasa Sasuke lihat sehari-hari.

Mata itu...

Gerakan itu...

Kesungguhan itu...

"Kau terpesona denganku?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Ino seksama. Tubuh Ino masih membelakangi Sasuke, namun ia memutar kepalanya sedikit menghadap Sasuke. Wajah yang begitu cantik, halus, dan lembut begitu membuat Sasuke lemas rasanya. Terlebih dengan kaus putih ketat dan celana jeans pendek bentuk tubuh yang proposional.

**BRUK!**

"Hei!"

Tampaknya Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dan tidak berharap bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

To Be Continue...

A/N: Wohoooo ma first SasuIno. Ini pesenan (?) dari Niaelfazen Anggraeni yang insomnia dan anemia. Semoga cepet sembuh dari kedua penyakit laknat (?) itu 8'DD

Well, no more bacot. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Bodyguard

.

.

A SasuIno fanfiction

.

.

All characters belonged Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warn: OOC, AU, typo, alur ngilur ngadul (?) dan masih banyak lagi

.

Dedicated for Niaelfanze Anggraeni

En(d)joy this fic, minna.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Hei, Sasuke. Banguun!" Ino berteriak ke lima kalinya untuk membangunkan Sasuke yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur miliknya. Ino menghela napas kesal menatap wajah damai Sasuke di atas tempat tidurnya. Ketukan tiga kali terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. Gadis itupun bergerak dan membuka pintu coklat tersebut.

"Ino-pig, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ino tersenyum lebar dan membuka lebar tangannya. "SAKURA!"

Gadis lain berambut merah muda pendek itu memeluk Ino erat. Wajah mereka berdua begitu terlihat sangat senang seakan baru bertatap wajah setelah sekian lamanya di dunia ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar 'pangeranmu'?" tanya Sakura setelah melepas pelukan persahabatan mereka. Mata _emerald_ itu saling bertubrukan dengan _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

"Ck." Ino memutar bola matanya lalu menunjuk Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan dagunya. "Kukira dia kuat seperti Kakashi."

Sakura menoleh pada sesosok yang disebut oleh Ino itu lalu terkekeh kecil. "Tapi dia tampan, dan sepertinya terkenal."

"Yeah, saking tampan dan terkenalnya, aku harus membawanya kesini gara-gara penyerangan oleh klan Hyuuga tadi malam. Dan dia pingsan!" cerocos Ino sangat kesal. Kini Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia merasakan sakit di perut.

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Aku tahu kau mendapatkan klien yang cukup kuat dari klan Hatake sehingga memudahkanmu untuk bersantai menghemat tenaga monstermu."

**PLETAK!**

"Apa maksudmu dengan tenaga monster?" Di kepala Sakura terdapat empat buah siku-siku yang menandakan ia kesal.

Lenguhan kecil dari arah tempat tidur menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara Sakura dan Ino. Kini mereka berdua menatap Sasuke yang sudah terduduk dengan wajah mengantuk dan polos seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ino memerah sempurna dan membuat gadis pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya entah untuk apa.

"Kalian... Siapa?" tanya Sasuke disaat dirinya menyadari ada ke dua gadis cantik di dekat pintu. Yang satu berambut unik merah muda dan... Ino?

Tunggu... Ini dimana?

"Kalian menculikku?"

Sakura terkekeh kecil lalu menarik Ino mendekati Sasuke. "Kuharap bisa, tapi..." Ia melirik Ino. "Sepertinya hanya gadis kecilku ini yang bisa."

_Gadis kecil?_ Sasuke membatin.

"Grr... Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi, forehead!" protes Ino memukul lengan Sakura.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Segera saja ia menyela, "adakah yang akan menjawab 'siapa kalian' dan 'dimana aku'?"

"Ah... Maafkan kebodohan Ino." Ino menatap tajam Sakura. "Oke. Namaku Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil ini bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dan kau berada di mansion Lotus. Kau tahu Lotus, kan?"

_Lotus?_ Sasuke kembali berpikir.

Lagi-lagi Ino mendecak. "Kalau kau sering menonton di Fox Channel dan menemukan sebuah serial TV yang bernama 'Lotus'. Maka kurang lebih seperti serial itulah yang kita lakukan."

"Jadi, Lotus itu..." Sasuke bergumam kecil.

"Dan, biar kujelaskan sedikit mengapa kau di sini. Kau yang berasal dari klan terakhir Uchiha harus kami lindungi―ah salah, maksudku Ino yang harus melindungimu untuk generasi Uchiha di masa depan." Perjelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Hn."

"Baguslah..." Ino menoleh pada jam digital yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap di kamar sebelah untuk berangkat kuliah. Jangan pernah salahkan aku jika kau akan dihukum oleh Kurenai-sensei."

.

.

.

"Hei, teme! Dengan siapa tadi kau berangkat?" Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru itu mendekati Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di kursinya.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa, **dobe**." Jawabnya sangat datar.

Naruto―namanya―berdecak kesal. "Kau ini, seperti baru saja mendapati kejadian buruk saja."

Berbicara mengenai kejadian buruk, Sasuke teringatkan dengan kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian dimana dirinya berawal sedang minum kopi hangat yang baru saja ia beli dari swalayan dekat rumahnya. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan paruh waktu yang ia lakukan cukup melelahkan dan membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Jadi, ia berniat untuk menyantaikan dirinya di taman.

Suasana hening taman pada malam itu memang sedang Sasuke rasakan senyaman mungkin, hingga tiba-tiba sesosok Ino datang membawa malapetaka baginya.

Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke. "Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti ini, teme. Ada masalah?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Rasanya ia ingin pergi saja bersama keluarga mereka yang sudah berada di surga. Bermain bersama di taman surga yang penuh keindah―

**TRIIT!**

Ponsel _flip_ Sasuke bergetar di saku celananya. Segera saja tangan Sasuke meraih ponsel hitam tersebut dan membaca email yang baru saja masuk.

_From: InLo_

_Kuharap kau segera pulang dan tidak berkeluyuran kemanapun. Baik apartemen lamamu itu. Karena aku sudah memindahkan seluruh barang-barangmu ke mansion._

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya kembali dan memerhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan sang Kurenai-sensei.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran luas dua puluh meter persegi itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu sedang duduk di kursi beroda dan membaca setiap kalimat pada sebuah kertas di tangannya. Air wajahnya begitu tegang ketika ia membaca kalimat terakhir di bagian bawah kertas tersebut.

_Misi : melenyapkan kolega terakhir klan Uchiha, Klan Hatake._

To Be Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Bodyguard

.

.

A SasuIno fanfiction

.

.

All characters belonged Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warn: OOC, AU, typo, alur ngilur ngadul (?) dan masih banyak lagi

.

Dedicated for Niaelfanze Anggraeni

En(d)joy this fic, minna.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Hari sudah begitu sore, namun Sasuke tak berniat pulang ke mansion sedari tadi jam pulang sudah dibunyikan. Ia masih terduduk diam menatap langit _Gamboge_ yang begitu indah. Tapi sepertinya email ketiga dari Ino harus memutuskannya untuk pulang ke mansion Ino bersama gadis itu. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan _body _mengkilat masuk ke dalam lapangan. Entah bagaimana petugas keamanan kampusnya mengijinkan mobil masuk ke lapangan.

Klakson dibunyikan Ino setelah dirinya keluar dari mobil. "Ayo, Sasuke! Kuharap kau akan turun ke bawah atau kau menginap di sini semalaman hingga ada orang yang akan membunuhmu datang!"

Sasuke mengumpat kesal lalu turun ke bawah untuk pulang. Baru sehari kurang saja Sasuke merasa kalau ia sedang berada di neraka tanpa ada dosa apapun. Setelah mereka masuk lalu Ino menjalankan mobilnya, suasana hening terjadi sampai Ino berhenti di sebuah swalayan yang sama dengan Sasuke membeli kopi kemarin.

Ino merasa bosan dengan suasana hening semenjak mereka di mobil akhirnya bersenandung riang sembari menunggu pesanan kopi mereka berdua. Sasuke melirik kecil Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang merasa dilirik.

"Hn."

Ino mengangkat bahunya sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan senangdung riang itu.

"Ternyata benar apa kata temanmu, kau seperti anak kecil," komentar Sasuke.

Ino memukul tangan Sasuke keras hingga membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. "Memang umurmu berapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu mengenai diriku?"

Sasuke mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan di―"

"Umurku tujuh belas tahun," Ino menyela. Sasuke terdiam sejenak hingga Ino melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membuat suasana di mobil sedikit aneh.

"Keluargaku dibunuh oleh klan Inuzuka. Entah kenapa alasan mereka melakukan hal tersebut, dan membiarkan diriku selamat tanpa luka fisik namun..." Ino mengambil napas berat.

"Mereka meninggalkan luka yang lebih menyakitkan. Luka hati dimana aku diharuskan membenci mereka. Dan, berhasil. Aku menemukan kelompok ini dan membunuh semua klan Inuzuka. Hingga akhirnya aku diberi tugas untuk melindungimu walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

Sasuke tertegun dengan cerita Ino. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Ino mau mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk melindunginya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga pelayan membawakan pesanan kopi. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari swalayan menuju taman.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ino ketika mereka telah duduk di kursi taman. Sama seperti kemarin.

Sasuke meneguk kopi hangatnya itu sekali lalu berbicara. "Tak ada yang menarik dari keluargaku. Kami hanyalah sebuah keluarga sederhana. Ada ayah, ibu, dan seorang kakak menyebalkan."

Ino dan Sasuke terkekeh sebentar lalu membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan cerita mengenai keluarganya.

"Hingga suatu saat, sebuah kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan terjadi. Keluarga ku pun dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang yang kukenal dari suruhan klan Hatake. Aku berusaha mencari klan tersebut namun ternyata mereka sudah dibantai oleh klan lain. Aku cukup merasa lega karena aku selamat dari pembunuhan itu dan ternyata Klan Hatake sudah dimusnahkan. Lebih baik aku menjalankan hidup tentramku."

Ino terdiam menatap kosong jalanan. Sasuke menoleh pada Ino karena tak ada respon sama sekali dari gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Sasuke menyentuh bahu gadis itu hingga membuat Ino tersentak dan menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak mengingat dua wajah yang sangat berdekatan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan tanpa tersadar bahwa mereka tertarik satu sama lain. Semakin lama semakin mereka mendekatkan diri dan berciuman di bawah lampu taman. Lumatan kecil dilakukan Sasuke membuat Ino semakin terhanyut dalam suasana ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke yang mengendarai mobil. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang tertidur lelap di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Ia teringatkan pada sebuah pernyataan Ino yang pernah terucap dari bibir yang baru saja ia cium.

"Bukankah aku mengetahui kalau kamu menyukaiku?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan Ino. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu... Mungkin aku baru menyadarinya tadi."

**CKIIT!**

Sebuah mobil lain berhenti di depan mobil mereka dan mengharuskan Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Sasuke mengatur napasnya sejenak dan melihat dua orang keluar dari mobil putih yang berhenti mendadak di depan.

Mata Sasuke melebar tatkala melihat siapa kedua sosok tersebut.

"Sakura... Hatake...?"

Mata Ino terbuka tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terbangun. Tangannya meraih katana yang ia simpan di kursi belakang.

"Tetaplah di sini dan telpon polisi," titah Ino memberikan ponselnya kepada Sasuke. Lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan menghadap pada Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sakura menatap datar namun ada pancaran yang sedikit sayu. "Akhirnya kita bertemu, Ino."

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang membuat rambut ketiga orang yang berada di jalanan yang sepi itu bergerak menyamping. Ino tahu, Ino sangat tahu karena cepat atau lambat ia harus menuntaskan misinya ataupun misi Sakura yang berhubungan dengannya seperti ini.

"Yah... Dan ini disebabkan klienmu yang bermasalah dengan klienku." Ino menatap tajam Kakashi. "Bukan begitu, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi terkekeh kecil walaupun kedua orang tersebut tak bisa melihat separuh wajahnya yang tertutupi masker hitam. "Mungkin memang ini yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. Saling membunuh satu sama lain adalah tontonan yang sangat menyenangkan, bukan begitu Sakura-chan?"

Ino mengepalkan pegangan tangannya pada katana dan bersiap melayangkan pada kedua orang tersebut. Walaupun hatinya tidak mantap untuk 'bermain', tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi klien...

Dan juga orang terkasihnya...

"Maafkan aku, Ino..." Sakura bergumam kecil dan mengeluarkan sabit ganda dari belakang bajunya. Ia berlari ke arah Ino dan ikut melayangkan mata sabit yang terlihat bisa memotong baja dalam sekali tebas.

**PRANG! SET! DUAK!**

Tubuh mereka berdua terlempar satu sama lain karena saling memukul dengan tangan sebelah yang kosong. Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali berdiri dan menyerang satu sama lain.

Sakura mengarahkan satu sabitnya pada kepala Ino dan berhasil ia hindar. Namun Ino tidak bisa menghindar saat senjata yang satunya lagi merobek kulit dan daging kaki kanan Ino. Ino jatuh trsimpuh menahan sakit yang menyerang. Tak menyerah, Ino berdiri kembali dan menusuk pundak Sakura dikala gadis itu sedang lengah.

Kakashi menatap takjub dengan kedua petarung yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya dalam sekali pertarungan. Tapi kini ia beruntung, karena salah satu diantara kedua petarung itu memihaknya.

Sialnya Ino merasa kaku di bagian kaki yang terluka hingga menyebabkan dia terjatuh. Sakura yang kini berdiri menatap Ino dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Hei, forehead. Kau menyerah? Cih... Tak kusangka ternyata kau sangat lemah."

"Diam kau, forehead. Aku tahu kau menahan sakit di pundakmu itu," ucap Ino tak kalah sinis. Sakura tertawa kecil dan berhenti karena rasa sakitnya mulai terasa lebih. Ia pun ikut terjatuh.

Kakashi mulai bosan dengan pertarungan yang terhenti. Ia mengambil sebuah revolver dari dalam mobil lalu berjalan mendekati Ino yang masih terlentang di jalan. Mulut revolver itu terarah pada Ino dan pengamannya sudah dibuka.

"Kau tahu, nona cantik? Hanya dengan menembakmu tepat di kepala. Kau akan terbang menuju surga di atas sana. Tapi..." Kakashi justru mengubah derajatnya hingga mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau terlihat lemah bagiku."

**DOR!**

Ino menutup matanya tak kuat melihat Sakura ditembak begitu saja oleh kliennya.

"Jadi, dari pada aku membiarkanmu tersiksa. Lebih baik kukirim kau bersama sahabatmu itu." Ino tersenyum lega walaupun matanya masih tertutup.

**DOR!**

"Akh..."

Ino mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya dan tercampur dengan suara sirine yang mendekat. Tepukan pelan pada pipinya membuat Ino membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke di depannya.

"Sa... Suke...?"

Sasuke tersenyum lega lalu mengelus kepala Ino lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Ino tersenyum dan tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Sasuke.

The End

Omake

"Jadi, kau akan tetap bekerja di Lotus?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang di rumah sakit. Minggu lalu setelah peristiwa tersebut, Ino dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menjawab, "aku tidak ingin pergi dari orang yang kucintai."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Ino. Ino terkejut namun tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang merona. Sasuke kembali mencium hangat Ino dan saling menghangatkan malam itu.

The End.


End file.
